Favorite Gospel Songs 2nd Edition (songbook)
About the Book ﻿The Favorite Gospel Songs 2nd edition songbook was compiled and published in 2006 by Barry Witcher. Songs ﻿A After Death, What Then? Almost Persuaded Amazing Grace America America, the Beautiful Are You Washed in the Blood? At the Cross Away in a Manger B Beautiful Star of Bethlehem Because of Calvary Better Farther On Blessed Assurance The Blood Will Never Lose Its Power Bring My Children Home C Christ in Me Cleanse Me Come, Thou Fount Come Unto Me D Do Right and Come Smiling Do You Know My Jesus? Do You Know One Like Our Savior? Don't Give Up! Don't Put Off Salvation Too Long Don't You Want to Go? (Guffey) Don't You Want to Go? (Vaughan) Down on My Knees F The First Noel G Get a Little Heaven in You Give Me That Old-Time Religion in My Heart Glory to His Name God Is More God Is So Good H Hallelujah! What a Savior Hand in Hand with Jesus Happy Am I Have You Been to Him in Prayer He Is Mine, and I Am His He Is the Friend You Need He Knows He Put a Song in My Heart He Touched Me He Will Pilot Me He Wrote My Name He's All I Need Heaven Heaven Bound Heaven Is Awaiting Heaven's Jubilee Heavenly Love Here I Am Hide Thou Me Holy Manna Homecoming Day How Long Has It Been? I I Can Feel the Spirit Burning I Can Hear Them Singing Over There I Can Tell You the Time I Cannot Find the Way Alone I Found It in the Word of the Lord I Found the Lord I Have a Time, I Have a Place I Know He Heard My Prayer I Know He Hears I Know I'm Saved I Know My Savior Cares for Me I Love the Lord for All He's Done I Met the Savior I Must Tell Jesus I Need the Prayers I Need Your Comfort, Lord I Never Shall Forget the Day I Shall Not Be Moved I Shall Then Be Satisfied I Want to Go There Some Day I Want to Love Him More I Want to Walk Your Way I Was Glad When He Saved I WIll Be Glad I Will Follow Thee I WIll Meet You in Heaven I Will Not Be a Stranger I Wonder What They're Doing in Heaven I Would Not Be Denied I'd Rather Be an Old-Time Christian I'd Rather Have Jesus I'll Fly Away I'll Never Understand I'll Thank My Lord I'm Gonna Move Away I'm So Glad He Saved My Soul I'm Standing on the Solid Rock I've Been Born Again If Salvation Had Not Been Free If Today Were the End of the World If You Miss Heaven Is It Far? Is My Lord Satisfied with Me? It Came Upon the Midnight Clear It Is Blood, Jesus' Blood It Is the Hour of Prayer It Is Well with My Soul It Takes the Blood It Won't Be Very Long It's Been Worth It All It's Gonna Be Wonderful J Jesus Is Calling Jesus, Lover of My Soul Jesus, My Savior, My Lord Jesus, Savior, Pilot Me Jesus Stopped Jesus, Use Me Jesus Will Hear Me When I Pray Jesus Will Save The Joy of Heaven Joy to the World Just a Little Talk with Jesus Just as I Am Just Peace Just What He Promised K Kneel at the Cross L Lamb of God The Land of Perfect Day Leaning on the Everlasting Arms Let Me Touch Him Let Us Sing The Lighthouse The Lights of Home Lord, I Want to Go There The Lord Is My Salvation The Lord Is with Me Lord, Lead Me On Love Love Found the Way Love Lifted Me The Love of God M Meet Me There More Precious Than Gold More Than Just a Friend My Faith Looks up to Thee My God Is Real My Hiding Place My Home, Sweet Home My House Is Full, But My My Jesus, I Love Thee My Lord Delivered Me My Lord Grows More Precious My Lord Will Be There N Near the Cross Never Say Goodbye The Night Jesus Saved My Soul No, Not One No Place to Hide Nothing but the Blood Now the Old-Time O O for a Thousand Tongues O How I Love Jesus O I Want to See Him O It Thrills Me O Lord, Stand by Me O the Glory Did Roll O Why Not Tonight? Oh,Look Away 'Cross the Old Camp Meeting Days The Old Country Church on the Hill P Pass Me Not Praise God from Whom All Blessings Flow Pray Without Ceasing Prepare to Mee Thy God Press Along to Gloryland The Promised Land R Rock of Ages S Safe Safe Within the Fold Salvation Has Been Brought Down Saved to the Uttermost Savior, in Thy Mercy Hear Us Savior, More Than Life to Me Silent Night, Holy Night Since He Gave Me This Heart of Love Since Jesus Came into My Heart Sing a New Song Sing and Be Happy Sitting at the Feet of Jesus Softly and Tenderly Some Day Some Glad Day Stand by Me Standin' in the Need of Prayer Sweet Beulah Land T Take a Little Time Each Day Tell It to Jesus Alone Tell Me More about Jesus That Heavenly Home That's Why I Love Him So There Is a Fountain There Is Power in the Blood There's a Great Day Coming There's a Song in the Air 'Tis So Sweet to Trust in Jesus Too Late to Pray Traditional Songs Traveling Home Twilight Is Settling 'Twill Be Glory By and By U The Unseen Hand V Victory in Jesus Victory Was Won at Calvary W We Are Building up the Temple We Need Jesus Every Day We'll Go on and Serve the Lord We'll Meet in That City What a Friend What a Lovely Name What a Meeting in the Air What a Savior What a Savior Is Mine! What a Singing What a Wonderful Savior Is He What Child Is This? What Love What Love He Has for You and Me When All God's Singers Get Home When God Dips His Love in My Heart When He Blest My Soul When I See the Blood When the Savior Reached Down for Me When the Sun Sets Over Jordan When We All Get to Heaven When We Have Triumphed at Last Where Could I Go? Where He Leads I Will Follow Where We'll Never Grow Old Where You Gonna Hide? Who Is That? Will You Be There? Win the Lost at Any Cost Without a Word Y Yes, I Know I've Been Redeemed You Did It Unto Me Category:Songbook Category:2006